


Love of the Boss

by SecretlyFemShep



Series: Tumblr Prompted [5]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe, It's mostly Bosselot but with small bits of the other pairings, M/M, Multi, alternate universe - warlords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warlord Big Boss cares for his wife but she isn't the only one, he feels the same love for his wife as he does his closest companions, his concubines, and wants to bring one more into the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: warlord big boss making ocelot into his concubine

To say Snake only took Eva as his wife because she bore his children was cruel, he did feel for her but when it came down to it he hadn’t really wanted to be married, he was simply expected as one of the most prominent Warlords in the PF’s of the world to be wed, in order to secure a line of succession. He didn’t wear his ring often though, it was impractical and it would get damaged when out in Afghanistan or Africa so he didn’t bother. He left it safely in a box in his office on Mother Base.

 

Snake was more than thankful that Eva took no issue with him having Concubines, she herself had to sleep with many men for her work after all, so why should any different be expected of him. He rarely saw his wife anyway, so seeking comfort in those around him was expected.

 

Currently Snake had two Concubines, Quiet and Kaz. Having feelings for both wasn’t always the easiest, due to Kaz’s hatred for Quiet, still he spent time with the separately and both understood that he did care for them but they could never be more than they are due to his position. They had no say over what Snake did with his personal life, only Eva could say something and she didn’t anyway, not that Snake had to listen either.

 

Of course it didn’t help that Snake had feelings for another person as well, one he knew Kaz would approve of. Snake couldn’t help it though, he was just so captivating, he’d seen him grow from a brash youth into a refined man and Snake had already wanted him when they were younger, before he married Eva. He often found himself watching the man spending the time he wasn’t on missions or with one of his two lovers around him, it certainly helped the man seemed to be interested too, always welcoming him in. Never complaining about having to share a space with Snake, offering his office as refuge when things got messy. He wasn’t sure how the other would take being a concubine though.

 

These thoughts plagued Snake for quite some time, keeping them only to himself, that was until it started to affect his normal life.

 

He sat in the ACC, staring absently at the wall beside him, at the pictures of those closest to him, eyes trailing over Quiet’s and Kaz’s pictures before focusing on the one he knew before them, Ocelot. He frowned, studying his photographed face, looking so different from the brash major he met in Russia, now he was a man, he’d calmed down and refined his skills and Snake only wanted him more. He snapped out of his thoughts at a gentle touch to his shoulder.

 

Quiet knelt at his side, head tilted to the side as she looked at him. Snake grunted and touched her cheek gently for a second before looking down. Quiet reached over and took a picture of Ocelot from the wall, studying it herself, she looked content as she looked at the image. Snake never really got to see them together, didn’t know what they thought to one another. Snake raised an eyebrow when Quiet gently ran a finger over the image, tracing his outline before handing the picture to Snake and nodding at him. Snake watched her for a moment before looking at the picture.

 

“You wouldn’t mind if he joined us?” He asked, looking to Quiet, who nodded again, the two had oddly become friends, both enigma’s in their own way and even if Quiet never spoke, Ocelot seemed to be able to get a lot out of a ‘conversation’ with her. “I’ll talk to him when we get back.” Snake said as he put the picture back in its place, pausing at the sight of Kaz and grunting. “Kaz first, then Ocelot.” Quiet nodded again and squeezed Snake’s shoulder, leaning in to kiss his lips gently before returning to her seat.

 

Snake smiled absently at Quiet, a beautiful woman for sure and even if she didn't speak Snake loved her company. It had surprised Kaz to find out that he and Quiet didn't have sex. Quiet wasn't interested in sex and Snake would never force her. He enjoyed her company, her love and embraces. "Quiet." he called out gently and she looked back to him, smiling and tilting her head to the side. Snake held out an arm and she smiled, getting up she walked over, taking his hand and perching herself on his lap. Leaning back slightly Snake smile, wrapping his arms around her waist as she curled up against his chest. 

 

As they reached Mother Base Quiet hopped off Snake's lap then the Chopper and disappeared, returning to her cell for the rest of the day. Snake paused as he stepped out of the chopper, looking around the base before him before heading further into the base, to find Kaz.

 

He went by his office, glad to find the man in there. Silently Snake sat on a chair opposite Kaz and let him finish his papers and look up on his own. It was better to get Kaz in a better mood to ask this. Kaz slowly looked up, staring at Snake eyes trailing over him a silent check of injuries, something he was glad his aviators hid. “Just ask.” He said sharply, seeing the look on Snake’s face, a look much alike when he broached the idea of taking Quiet as another concubine.

 

Snake got up anyway, walking around the desk and put a hand on Kaz’s cheek, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. “I already checked with Quiet and she’s encouraging this. I want to take Ocelot as another concubine.” He could feel Kaz freeze under his hand, slightly at the mention of Quiet but the reactions had lessened in time, however at the mention of Ocelot he froze properly. Snake frowned and leant in again, kissing his cheek gently. “I’ve wanted him for years Kaz.” He whispered against his skin, trying to get him to relax. “Don’t deny me this.” He pulled back to see a glare and Kaz turned his head away.

“You love him?” He asked somewhat bitterly and Snake shifted to wrap his arms around Kaz, holding him close.

“I love him just as I love you, Quiet and Eva.”

“You’ve wanted him longer.”

“I’ve known him longer.”

 

Kaz sighed and slumped into Snake’s arms, closing his eyes. “You won’t forget me? Or Quiet?” He asked not wanting to deny the man who meant so much to him yet disliked sharing him with two people he didn’t like and another he didn’t know.

“Never. I love you all, I want you all.” He placed a kiss on Kaz’s shoulder with each sentence, both hearing the silent ‘I need you all’ that Snake would never voice.

“Fine.” Kaz huffed and Snake smirked, gently turning Kaz’s head back to him to press their lips together. Snake broke the kiss slowly, a smirk still playing at his lips. Kaz shook his head and turned his attention back to the papers on the desk as Snake left the room to seek out Ocelot.

 

He found him on the Intel platform, in his office. He was thankful those two were so predictable at times, he was sure that if he gave enough kisses he might even convince Kaz and Ocelot to put on a show for him some time.

 

Entering the office he walked over to Ocelot’s desk and watched the man work, just like when he was younger, he had an indomitable focus that was endearing and beautiful all at once. Snake perched himself on the edge of the desk, waiting much like he had with Kaz for the other to look up. Ocelot slowly looked up, resting an elbow on the desk and his chin on his palm. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” He asked smoothly, usually Snake would lay himself out on Ocelot’s sofa or sit on it reading reports, it was rare to be directly approached.

 

“You know I’m married to Eva?” Snake started, knowing he did but wanted to approach this right, he notice Ocelot bristle slightly at the mention of him being married but didn't say anything about it. Ocelot nodded though, wanting to see where this would go. “And you know Quiet and Kaz are my concubines?” He watched Ocelot nodded again, raising an eyebrow this time. Snake slowly lifted a hand to brush through Ocelot’s hair. “I know you want me.” He stated calmly and Ocelot jolted but didn’t move away from Snake’s touch.

“What makes you think that?” He asked coyly and Snake smirked.

“You followed me from Russia to America all those years ago, did everything I said even though we were enemies and protected me for nine years. You’ve been there when no one else has, Adam. You think I don’t know why?” True Snake could be dense, he didn’t know why Ocelot seemed so taken with him when they first met nor why he felt so drawn to the other but now he did, he understood and wouldn’t let this chance go by without being tried.

“So what if I want you.” Ocelot huffed, staring directly into Snake’s one eye. Snake leant in, so he could whisper in the others ear.

“I want you too. I have since Russia.” He smirked at the stifled gasp from the man beside him. He was surprised when Ocelot put his hands on his shoulders and pushed Snake back, who followed the pressure, leaning back.

“And if I don’t want to be some whore?” He asked, glaring now. “Ocelot’s are proud creatures encase you've forgotten.” Snake raised an eyebrow at Ocelot and frowned.

“Kaz and Quiet aren’t whores, I love them as I love Eva. As I love you. I’m married to Eva, that can’t change but that doesn’t make my concubines, my lovers, cheap whores.” His tone was sharp and Ocelot couldn’t help but shift back himself, unsure how to react. Snake huffed and got up, walking over to the sofa. “If you don’t want to, just say.” He said as he shifted to lay down, eyes closing to relax and hopefully drift off in the safest room on Mother Base in his opinion.

 

Ocelot sat there in shock for a few moments, staring at Snake as he lay on the sofa before huffing, pushing out of his chair he stalked across the room and climbed on the sofa, straddling Snake’s waist. “Don’t you dare drop something like that on me then go to sleep.” Snake looked up at him in surprise before letting his face become blank.

“What should I do then Adam? Leave?” He asked, tilting his head to the side before indicating to Ocelot straddling him.

“No.” Ocelot hissed out, leaning down, using his whole body weight to pin Snake in place. Snake slowly lifted his hands to place on Ocelot’s hips, making sure the other could stop him if he wanted.

“Then what? What do you want of me?” He asked innocently and Ocelot rolled his eyes leaning down his speak into the elder’s ear.

“I want your love, I want to be yours.” He admitted, Snake could see his face turning red and he smirked, leaning up to kiss his neck.

“One of my concubines?” He asked and Ocelot nodded “Only I get to touch you, unless I say otherwise, understand?” Ocelot nodded and Snake smirked before shifting Ocelot’s scarf out of the way to bite down on his neck, breaking the skin to leave a definite mark. “Mine.” He growled against the skin, earning a moan from the other.

“Yours.” Ocelot purred out before Snake grabbed his hair and brought their lips together in a kiss, starting slow and gentle. A promise of what they were before it turned passionate and bruising, just how Snake knew Ocelot would like it.

 

Snake pulled back slightly, his hands trailing up and down Ocelot’s thighs, admiring the bite mark on his neck, he decided then and there only he was allowed to mark the younger man's neck, even if he did get Ocelot and Kaz to play together for him. He’d think of somewhere to mark the others as well another time, make sure they knew just who loved them, just who they belonged to.

 

“Strip and ride me cowboy.” Snake smirked as he teased Ocelot who huffed before leaning in for another bruising kiss before getting up. His scarf was the first thing to come off. Then the gloves came off, leather falling to the ground as Ocelot stared undoing his shirt, letting it hang open on his frame as he smirked and ran his hands up his chest before trailing them back down, Snake watching their movement intently as he reached his trousers, unbuckling the belt slowly and popping open the button on the front of his trousers, cupping himself through his trousers before moving his hands back up, slowly pushing his shirt off his shoulders. He paused there, watching Snake intently before turning around and bending over, showing off his ass as he pulled off his boots. Slowly he stood back up straight, flexing his lithe muscles before turning back around, eyes trailing over Snake, proud to see a definite tent in his trousers. Letting his hands trail back down his body Ocelot hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his trousers and underwear and pushed them down over his hips, letting gravity take them the rest of the way. He smirked as Snake’s eyes took in the man before him in his full glory, cock filling with blood, hand on his hip the other splayed over his abdomen, watching Snake with such lust in his gaze. Snake let out a groan at the sight, palming himself through his cargo pants. Snake wasn’t exactly surprised Ocelot was getting hard just from being watched not after 20 years of pining after each other.

 

Lifting a hand Snake motioned Ocelot over, offering his hand as well. Ocelot took it and stepped closer before climbing onto the sofa, straddling Big Boss once more. Snake yanked his own gloves off before he placed his hands at the others hips and ran them up his sides, revelling in the feel of skin he’s wanted to touch for so long. Ocelot preened under the caresses, all but purring as Snake mapped out his body with his hands, carefully avoiding where Ocelot really wanted his touch. Smirking when he trailed his hands along Ocelot’s thighs, brushing a thumb against his erection before moving his hands back down his thighs. “Snake, please.” He whined out, grinding down against Snake’s clothed erection, getting a moan and a gentle chuckle.

“We’ve waited 20 years, you can wait a few moments more.” He said with a gentle slap to Ocelot’s thigh, earning his a moan, rendering Ocelot’s glare more adorable than intimidating.

“and If I can’t?” He asked, Snaked didn’t answer, instead reaching up to grab Ocelot by his hair and yank him down into another kiss, nipping at the blond's lips before slipping his tongue into his mouth. 

 

Soon even Snake wanted more than to drive Ocelot mad with teasing touches and grabbed his hips, yanking him forward slightly, Ocelot gasped and put his hands on either side of Snake’s head, catching himself to end up kneeling over him. Snake raised an eyebrow, challenging him to complain, for once Ocelot didn’t rise to the challenge, instead lent down to start kissing and sucking at Snake’s jaw. Snake smirked as he undid his own belt and trousers, pushing his trousers and underwear down enough to get his cock out. Ocelot slowly sat back again once Snake’s hands came to rest at his hips, settling with Snake’s erection brushing against his lower back. “Got any lube?” Ocelot asked with a slight tilt to his head. Snake shook his head slightly and Ocelot huffed, looking down at Snake, biting at his lip before slowly getting up, going over to his desk to grab a bottle of lotion.

 

Climbing back onto Snake, Ocelot now straddled his thighs. Snake grabbed the lotion from Ocelot and poured some onto his palm before handing it back. “Sit there are prepare yourself.” He ordered, lust practically dripping from his words, Ocelot chuckled and spread some lotion onto his fingers before capping the bottle and dropping it to the side. Using one hand on the back of the sofa for support he reached around behind him, slowly working two finger into himself, moaning at the feeling and at the intensity of Snake’s gaze. Slowly snake took his own cock in hand, slicking himself up as he jerked off to the hot sight in his lap. Ocelot slowly pumped the fingers in and out of himself, shifting his hips slightly, trying to keep in control but unable to keep from fucking down on his own fingers. His eyes focused on Snake’s cock and he let out a wanton moan as he worked another finger into himself, stretching them out and thrusting to prepare himself for the cock he’d wanted in him for years. Crocking his fingers slightly he rubbed against his own prostate, mouth falling open, head tilting back at the pleasure it brought. As he heard a growl below him he did it again, letting himself moan loudly for Snake’s benefit.

 

Snake grabbed Ocelot’s wrist and pulled his fingers away from his own ass. “I need to be in you, now.” He growled out, grabbing the other’s hips and yanking him forward. Ocelot reached below him, grabbing Snake’s cock before impaling himself on it, taking him to the hilt in one. “Fuck!” Snake growled out, grinding up against the warm body above him.

“That’s…. ha, that’s the idea.” Ocelot teased, keeping still to get used to what was easily the biggest thing he’d had inside him. After a couple seconds he shifted his hips, earning a moan from the man below him. Ocelot placed his hands on Snake’s chest to use as leverage and lifted up so only the head of Snake’s cock was in him before slamming back down, revelling in the lewd sounds filling the room.

 

He was quick to stabling a fast, passionately brutal pace, one Snake was all too happy to let Ocelot control and only helped him along, his hands on the others hip, dragging him down on his cock whilst thrusting his hips up to meet the other. Snake could see the tremor in Ocelot’s thighs, clearly starting to ache from the exertion but that only seemed to drive him more. Make him move faster, moan louder.

 

Snake dug his fingers into Ocelot’s hips, knowing his prosthetic hand would leave cuts, gashes in the skin whilst his real one would only bruise and cut. Snake knew to carry on from the sounds Ocelot made, dragging his fingers down over Ocelot’s thighs, and back up his sides, ruining his perfect skin, marking it as his own. He wasn’t all that surprised when Ocelot came with a shout of his name, untouched. Ocelot dropped down onto Snake’s cock again, hands on his chest still, sitting there in his bliss, completely wrecked. The sight along was enough to push Snake over the edge, filling Ocelot with him cum.

 

Snake took hold of Ocelot’s wrists and slowly pulled him down so the other lay on his chest. Content Ocelot curled up against him, whining as Snake’s cock slipped out of him and felt cum leaking down his thigh. Snake chuckled and wrapped his arms around the other. “I’ll fill you up again later.” He whispered into the others ear earning him a weak moan.

 

They stayed like that, Ocelot naked and sated laid out on Snake’s chest on the sofa in his office, neither wanting to move nor leave the others arms. Instead they drifted off for a nap like that.


End file.
